


Lost and Found With You

by icabyppup



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Broken Bones, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Logan is bad with feelings but very good here, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Blood, No. 7 - I've got you, Temporary Amnesia, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, it's very temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icabyppup/pseuds/icabyppup
Summary: Roman woke suddenly. He hurdled the fuzzy in-between steps of sleep to arrive at awake quickly and violently, leaving him panting where he lay on the… coffee table?Okay, that was new.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947316
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lost and Found With You

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I stop using excerpts for my summary? it's so much easier
> 
> Infinite thanks to CaraIsTrash and RookieReporterZ for betaing <3 <3 <3

Roman woke suddenly. He hurdled the fuzzy in-between steps of sleep to arrive at awake quickly and violently, leaving him panting where he lay on the… coffee table?

Okay, that was new.

He blinked as his eyes blurred over, monochrome spots crowding in from the edge of his vision and growing ever larger. He raised his hands to rub them away-

_ Ow. _

Oh _ God,  _ not  _ again- What? _

“Roman?”

The creative side let out a choked and overall  _ beautiful _ sounding squeak.

“ _ Oh shit- _ Hey, uh, it’s okay Roman. We’re in the common room. Logan and Pat are just upstairs grabbing some stuff, they’ll be back any second…”

The spots receded, and Roman’s vision slowly cleared to reveal Virgil, looking as though he hadn’t slept in about eighteen hours.

“Virge?” He croaked.

The anxious side rushed over to him, arms hovering on the edge of Roman’s vision like he wanted to do something with them but wasn’t sure what.

“Hey Princey,” and okay, his voice didn’t sound much better, what had been going  _ on? _ “How’re you feeling?”

Roman took a second to consider that question and do a quick mental scan of his body from the toes up. His legs were slightly sore, crampy in a way that suggested sleeping in a weird position. Upwards from there things just got worse. His whole torso felt battered, multiple muscles pulling with every breath around an aching (bruised?) ribcage. His lungs and throat felt dry and tight, like he’d been exercising and breathing hard.

Roman tried to roll one of his shoulders, but the instant jolt of pain suggested he reconsider, advice which he took. The same appeared to be the case with his whole upper back and arms, present with the same out-of-place soreness his legs had. One of his hands was included in that, but the other was - Roman tried to flex it to no avail – completely numb.

He grimaced and felt a pull in his lip. Probing gently with his tongue, he found it swollen and tender.  _ Of course. _ It’s not like his face would be spared, what villain would have the courtesy for that?

Virgil cleared his throat, gently reminding Roman of his presence.

“Oh, you know how it is,” he forced a dashing smile. “I’ve had better, I’ve had worse.”

He almost added in something about it being ‘all in the name of justice’, but that would just worry the stormcloud more on the off chance these injuries weren’t quest-related. Best not to risk it, he decided.

“I do know how it is.”

Actually, now that Virgil mentioned it…

“You don’t look too hot yourself, sunshine.”

Virgil made a few quick and complicated expressions before settling into  _ concern _ .

Huh, that was unusual. Roman would have to fix that.

“Except, of course, for the fact that you’re always hot because you share  _ my _ handsome face.”

Nope, didn’t help. And Virgil didn’t retaliate.

That really was concerning.

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?”

Patton.

Thank goodness _ , _ now maybe he could  _ actually _ work out what in heaven’s name was going on.

Roman tilted his head slightly to the side, intending to address Patton, when Logan walked down the stairs and into his field of view.

_ Oh God. _

The logical side’s arms and face were fine enough (if you ignored the twist of unease sitting between his brows), but his polo shirt and  _ tie, _ dear  _ god, _ was saturated with enough blood to be visible even on the dark material.

_ What happened? _

He didn’t realise he’d voiced his thoughts until every eye in the room turned to him.

There was a sudden tension in the air, easily palpable even without Patton and Virgil’s exchange of un-subtle panicked looks.

“Roman.” It was Logan's even, calm voice that eventually addressed him. “I am glad to see you awake.”

The logical side shot the other two a Look, then made his way over. He perched on the table beside Roman, and the creative side felt his stomach knot in anticipation.

“Do you have any recollection of the past twenty-four hours?”

Roman cast his mind back, scrunching up his nose as he stretched his thoughts out to…

Nothing.

That was… probably not good.

“I assume from your facial expressions that you are struggling to remember?”

Roman nodded his assent.

“I would not be too concerned. You sustained a minor head injury when you collapsed, a type which can often lead to a minor temporary inability to recall. Your memories will likely come back to you at some point within the next few days.”

Okay, so he  _ wasn’t _ going crazy or something. And if Logan wasn’t concerned, Roman trusted his judgement. He would also not be concerned. But still…

“What happened?”

Logan gave him a  _ kindly _ smile. Bedside manner, he presumed. That was… strange.

“It is best to allow your memories to return at their own pace.”

“Okay.”

“How’d you feel about a more comfy seat, kiddo?” Patton asked, looking to Logan for approval.

The logical side nodded his agreement, and the two of them then helped him move, slowly and painfully, to the couch. He ended up beside Virgil, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout this whole process.

“So, Sir Gloom, what’s got you down?” He tried for conversation, but Virgil wouldn’t make eye contact and his opportunity was quickly cut off by Logan kneeling in front of Virgil.

“Virgil, may I check on your hands?”

The anxious side nodded, and Logan gently pulled the over-long sleeves of his hoodie back.

_ What? _

Virgil’s hands, hidden beneath his sleeves, were wrapped in careful bandages. Roman’s mind whirled, his gaze superglued to Logan’s fingers nimbly unwinding the layers of fabric. When they were finally all peeled away, Roman was surprised to see nothing there. No marks, no bruising, no nothing to suggest why Anxiety was all bandaged up like a mummy.

Then Logan pulled the sleeves higher.

_ Oh God oh god ohgodohgod. _

So much for no bruising.

Virgil’s wrists, and blossoming up to the base of his hand, were  _ very  _ bruised. It was a watercolour nightmare, green compounded on brown over layers of blue and purple. Bright red ringed his wrists, raw-looking like  _ rope burn- _

Rope _ … _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Well _ , Roman guessed,  _ these would be the memories then. _ No wonder Logan didn’t want to tell him; they certainly weren’t fun. Roman winced at a  _ particularly _ nasty one. Yep, not fun.

He didn’t realise he was hyperventilating until Logan’s hand rested gently on his knee and he flinched back.

“Roman? It’s okay. It’s over now. You and Virgil are both safe.”

Roman let the reassurances wash over him, carrying him safely back to shore.

Logan inhaled, exaggerating his respiration and Virgil joined in. Roman breathed with them.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled after a few minutes, “thanks.”

“No problem,” it was Virgil who smiled at him, comforting and glad.

“Will you be alright for me to continue examining Virgil’s hands?”

Oh yeah, they were doing things. Roman nodded and leant gently into Virgil, careful now he knew the other side was almost as injured as himself. He closed his eyes and drifted to the sound of Logan’s gentle voice.

“Roman?”

Virgil called his name and it broke him out of his stupor.

“Yes?”

“Logan was wondering if he could check your hands over too?”

_ Oh yeah, his hand. _

His breath hitched as he contemplated the break he felt before his collapse.

“How bad is it?” He whispered.

“The rest of your body will be painful for a while, but otherwise fine.” Logan’s voice was calm and steady. “Your unbroken hand will likely heal the same way as Virgil’s, who is doing fine. It’s only your broken hand I am concerned about.”

Roman could read between the lines.

He held out his hand. Logan tilted his head in question, and he answered with a nod.

“Do it.”

Virgil gently guided him back down to his shoulder, and Roman accepted the comfort readily. The anxious side began murmuring to him, starting on a story about some baking attempt of Patton’s gone awry.

He knew what a break like this could do. What it could mean.

He focussed on Virgil’s voice.

“Well,” Logan broke the thick silence. Both Roman and Virgil held their breath.

“While it is still early into the recovery process, I am fairly confident to say that you will be able to regain the use of your hand.”

Roman sagged into Virgil like he had been punched, deflating like a balloon.

“ _ Thank God.” _

The creative side agreed.

Logan smiled.

“You will have to put some work into rehabilitation, but I am certain you will be able to do it.”

Roman smiled a shaky smile, and the others mirrored him.

Logan bracketed his other side on the couch, and Roman went completely boneless with a non-injured person to take his weight. They leant their heads together, blurring into each other just a little.

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And an extra big thank you to all of the people who have been reading the previous works in this series too <3 <3  
> I'd adore a comment, even if it's just nonsensical emojis it would still make my day.


End file.
